bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
The BIONICLE Wiki talk:Administrators
BS01 Ambassador to Bioniclepedia Administrators of Bioniclepedia, I am Erebus, one of the General Managers of BionicleSector01. I have recently been given the roll as BS01's Ambassador to Bioniclepedia. Please direct anything BS01 related to me, and only ME, as our Administrator, Swert, has become busy with real life. BS01 related stuff includes problems with BS01, such as linking to BS01/Bioniclepedia. I will be here everyday, fulfilling my new duty. You can PM me on BZPower. My name is Erebus there as well. Any questions or concerns can go on my talkpage here or BZPower. Thank you. Erebus 22:35, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Thank you Erebus, your help is appreciated. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 13:27, 5 September 2008 (UTC) KFan May I recommend removing him? Though he created this place, he did add tons of false information when he did. He's just a black page on your site. Believe me, I was here --BS01Swert 22:06, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :And yet, should we just erase history that we don't like, and pretend that it never existed? Besides, he was an administrator, and he still does have admin powers, I believe. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 23:05, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::Exactly... I'm not sure how well it applies on a wiki, but those who don't know their history will repeat it. We can't pretend KFan never happened just because we don't like to remember him. And to Daiku: he is still an admin, but back in March, he blanked his own userpage and hasn't shown up since, so we're fairly sure that he's not coming back. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:40, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::This is the thing guys. I know for a fact KFan was a vandal, and a dirty admin. He is not noteworthy of this website's history, even as a reminder of what not to do. And what could he do to me here, ban me? Kinda goes against BPedia's policies, I'm sure. And wouldn't that look good on the front page of BS01? "BS01 Owner Swert banned by BPedia Founder KFanII." :::All I'm saying is, you're better off without him. By all rights, BPedia wasn't founded by this guy, it was abandoned and refounded by LegoLover. Let's just let the record books record that, ey? --BS01Swert Auserv and Daiku are right, Swert. Just because we don't wanna remember him, doesn't mean we can just pretend he never existed. And yes, it is a good warning to vandals who think they can get away with it. :Besides, you could just check special:Listusers/sysop. It will give his name. I am not positive if the founder can be demoted. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 18:14, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::I'm sure they could, if need be. I agree with Auserv, Daiku, and Makao on this one. I don't think he needs to be removed, but maybe we could help specify what kind of guy he was... and he seems to have founded editthis.info, just thought I'd throw that in, what with this Biopedia thing going on. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:59, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :::What are you talking about? MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 21:24, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::::''This''. And if Angela really knew about the Bionicle storyline, I'm sure KFan II would have lost his adminship. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:52, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::If we can get his admin powers removed, I have no problem with taking him off the list then. But if we take him off now, somebody will check the Admin list and wonder why he's not on while everybody else is. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 00:16, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::There is a rule on Wookieepedia: If an admin goes inactive, he receives a few warnings, and then gets demoted after six months. I think it's a good rule, maybe we should adopt it? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:20, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::Can we demote admins? I'd think we'd have to ask Angela each time, because I know I can't. Although I wouldn't be opposed to doing it once - giving all inactive admins (save KFan...XD) a warning on their talk page, wait a week to see anybody objects, then ask Angela to chop a bunch. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 00:27, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::We can't, Staff members can. Btw: What does the admin of biopedia have to do with kfan? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:38, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::::We don't need to ask Angela every time, we met Danny last night, remember? I'm sure he'd love to help us with anything if we ask. And Biopedia is on editthis.info, KFan II seems to have created editthis.info, kinda ironic, don't you think? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:42, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::::BTW: Vladius Magnum has gotten his message already too, so we don't need to wait for him... --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:44, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::The thing is, KFan didn't. He created a code lyoko wiki there. Editthis.info is a wikifarm, like wikia, except you can get your own wiki and they are too lazy to upgrade. MW 1.5.5? For real! The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:48, 30 September 2008 (UTC) (Undent)''But he's the admin on "central" editthis.info, and ''someone would have had to create it. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:51, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Did you look at the about page, it says it was made by RobKohr. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:59, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::I just checked special:Listusers/sysop. He isn't even an admin there. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:00, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::KFan's account on central editthis.info is called Admin, IIRC. He didn't create editthis, or is an admin on there. RobKohr did. ~Li Administrator Communication With the downfall of the forums, we lack communication with each other. It would be wise if we each got the same method of chat, such as Gmail or Gabbly. Gabbly seems to be the best idea right now. I suggest we start using it as soon as possible because I have a lot to discuss. I am sure the others Admins do too. Racht 23:08, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :I naturally dislike chat clients, despite what I say about them. I guess it is because somebody else has to be on. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:14, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::I'm on Gabbly right now... And G-talk rocks, MG, you need to get it, if you don't already have one. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:18, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::What do you mean someone else has to be on? Racht 23:20, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::::He means you can't talk to nobody. I think. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:29, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::::I took it to mean that someone needs to be online or it's useless... which I guess is just a longer way to say what PL said. =P In any case, since we can't have forums and e-mail seems quite inconvenient for a conversation between more than two people, Gabbly or at least some chat client at least is the best choice. I prefer AIM for a number of reasons but since Gabbly is built into the wiki, I suppose that would probably be best. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:16, 1 October 2008 (UTC) (Undent) I generally am finding myself starting to move away from real time chats. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:19, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Toa Auserv still an admin? For the record, guys, the move has been over for a few months. ;) [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 22:17, September 6, 2009 (UTC) You aren't suggesting what I think you are are you? Cheers, Kazitan----- Talk :I don't know, I have no idea what you think I'm suggesting... [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 00:43, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::If you're suggesting demoting me, you guys can feel free to. I highly doubt I'll ever be active here again, though I may check up on the place now and again. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:10, September 7, 2009 (UTC) (Oh yeah, need to take the "BPAdmin" out of my signature.) :::OK, then. I'll do it. Just tell me if something is wrong with it. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 09:49, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Sand I have been on BZPower and watching as users ask Greg about if Sand is its own element. Basically it can be a Bara Manga element but not a Element in the Matoran Universe. So I have been thinking about if Sand should have its own page. The Vorox represent it and the Elemental Lord controls it. I have some examples here: *Creating sand. *Controlling sand. *Changing the form of sand. *Absorbing sand. Any Thoughts? Cheers, Kazitan----- Talk :Looks good. But we¨'d have to specify that it's not n element in the MU. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 14:48, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::BTW, shouldn't we make a forum just for this? And I'll start testing in the sandbox. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 17:33, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Lol, sand'box. :P [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka]][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 02:50, September 10, 2009 (UTC) GAH! Former Admins Why am I not on the list anymore? D: I'm proud to say I was once an administratorinator (Roar). Any pages need the help of a slightly active member? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] - 16:21, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I think that you may know this already, but the first page of your contributions has edits dating back to September of 2009. I don't think that the Admins here were believing that it would be useful for somebody to be an inactive admin (I'm sorry, but I wanted to confirm my statement). Lord Starscream--Transformers: Dark of the Moon - 146 days! 01:31, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :My demotion was by request, actually. I know why I'm no longer an admin, but why must I no longer be counted as one who once was? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] - 02:44, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know. But it's easy to fix that. - Mata Nui Talk 09:59, February 12, 2011 (UTC)